distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:2316 - Distance Alpha 2316 Changelog
Update: Due to bugs with the latest build of Unity we reverted some of our code to improve performance on Windows. If you experienced poor performance from build 2315, launching Distance again from Steam (now build 2316) may result in faster performance. The latest build of Distance Alpha (build 2316) was just released via Steam! After more testing we’ll be sending the DRM-Free builds to Humble Store in the near future. In short this update includes support for sharing levels via Steam Workshop, a new darker-themed level with new music and obstacles, potentially improved networking stability, the start of a new input system, and more! 'New Features:' *Added v1 of Steam Workshop integration for publishing and downloading Community Levels. At the moment this is only available in the Windows Steam build. Mac and Linux integration is in development. You can read more about this functionality here: http://survivethedistance.com/alpha/workshop.html *Added new level Corruption (shown above) which features new music, new moving obstacles, and new art assets. *Theoretically improved networking stability and smoothness of other player’s cars during online matches. *Added new worker drones to a few levels. *Added new dropper drones to the level editor which attack the player by attempting to create an obstacle in their path. *Dimmed brightness on laser sparks. *Added new idle screensaver that displays on the car when not moving for a while. *Added underlying technology for MIDI-based syncing of visuals to background music. Currently a very early example can be found in Kyle’s Workshop level “Purple Flave”. *Added technology for a new input system which currently supports the keyboard, Xbox 360 controller, PS4 controller, *Gravis Gamepad Pro, and MLG PS3 Controller. Other controllers may work but will most likely have incorrect mappings. *The Controls Options now displays the current key/button configuration. Menus for re-mappable controls are in development. *When selecting input devices in split-screen profile selection, the menu detects which device is active when assigning a profile to it. *Added a low pass effect that muffles global audio after a car explodes. *Decreased vertical font spacing for trick text for help it read more cleanly. *Upon doing a trick the car’s cooldown amount is now dependent on how much eV was generated by landing the trick. *Modified backlight overheat/cooldown visuals to better indicate how much cooldown was earned for each trick. *Changed backlight default color to be grey instead of red. *Added Film Grain as a camera image effect in the Graphics options. *Enabled switching between players with spectator camera at the end of a race (check the Controls Options for the specific key/button). *Splattering (smashable) eggs were added as a level editor object *The color picker in the level editor now supports Hex colors as an input option aside from RGBA. *Added “horn” experiment to cars. Holding the horn button shorter or longer changes the sound (check the Controls *Options for the specific key/button). *Better tied how important a shadow caster is to how high your graphics settings are set (somewhat of a performance improvement). *Improved the overall visuals of spotlights. *Added wider bloom for certain lens flares. *Made message panel 80% smaller and included transparent backgrounds for unclicked buttons. 'Bug Fixes:' *Fixed a problem with text fields keeping extra character on disable. This caused issues when moving over the password field and * characters would remain in the field on OSX. *Fixed a bug in the splash screens where it would start with Halloween music and then eventually transition to the main menu music. *Fixed a bug in the level editor where an object’s materials would break leading to very strange looking textures/colors *Fixed an issue with level save/load when handling certain materials *Fixed transparency issues with level editor icons As usual this build is available only to Alpha backers from Kickstarter/Paypal. Enjoy and let us know what you think of the changes on the forum!